choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Dames
Dames, a character in the ''Perfect Match'' series, is the match version of Damien Nazario. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 16, though it is only revealed in ''Book 2'', Chapter 1, that he was created at about the same time as Harley Doyle. Appearance He looks exactly like Damien which is why, like with Harley, it was hard to tell he was an imposter. He wears the same outfit as Damien which consists of a brown jacket over a white shirt and black necktie. Personality He has the same personality as Damien. This was mentioned by various characters, with Alana Kusuma calling it "almost uncanny". Dames has been unknowingly tracking the gang's daily activities and uploading the data to Eros until Sloane disabled it in Book 2, Chapter 1. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 6: The Sirens (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Who We Are (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Unveiling (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Reckoning (Mentioned) Android Properties Physical Attributes As Dames is physically no more than a collection of wires, circuits, and bolts embedded within a waterproof hardware that closely resembles human skin, he is classified as an android. As a machine, Dames is physically stronger than most humans. It is also presumed that like Hayden, Dames is also susceptible to metal detectors. Mental Attributes Dames' neural activities such as thought, emotion, memories, knowledge, and personality are preprogrammed by Handlers and based on Damien's personality. Anomalies It is presumed that like Hayden, Dames is also prone to errors and malfunctions, such as memory lapses, erratic speeches, and sudden shutdowns. These glitches can be caused by electrical disruption in the system (overloaded circuits), such as being hit by a taser, or physical damage to the hardware, such as a car accident. Relationships Your Character Because he has Damien's memories and personality, Dames also has feelings for Your Character. After the reveal that he is only a Match created to be a spy, he is conflicted because he still cares for Your Character even though he is not Damien, especially if Your Character chose to spend the night with him in Paris. In Book 2, Chapter 1, Your Character can go for a walk with him in a premium scene. If you do so, he will mention that his favorite memory of Your Character was outside the Louvre: while everyone else was panicking and looking at him as imposter, Your Character stayed calm and asked if he was okay. He flinches every time Your Character accidentally calls him Damien. When he decides to stay behind to save the group in Chapter 4, Your Character can choose to kiss him goodbye. Sloane Washington Sloane disabled his unconscious tracking and submitting information to Eros. Dames decided to tie himself up to prevent himself to hurt anyone against his will. When he woke up the first night, he found himself untied and realized that it was Sloane who untied him. She also healed the mark on his wrists, and put a blanket on him. He was hurt when it was clear to him that she was down (he says she never says anything but has a few tells) and refused to look at him. In an attempt to cheer her up, he prepared her favorite dish, a half-smoke, with Hayden's help. Hayden Young Hayden and Dames got along well. During the time that has passed between Book 1 and Book 2, Hayden once helped him prepare Sloane's favorite dish. They both were taught how to paint by Nadia and ended up creating nearly identical paintings. In Khaan's apartment, shortly before Hayden storms out, s/he mentions missing Dames. Gallery Damesfullviewcasualoutfit.png|Dames Full View ConfirmationofDamesNameOrigin.png|Dames Name Origins Part I DamesnicknameconformationpartII.png| Dames' nickname origins Part II NoDamesconfirmation.png|No confirmation on Dames' fate Trivia * Book 2, Chapter 4, Damien, in an effort to help Dames snap out of Cecile's control, asks him if he knows where the name Dames comes from. ** Damien reveals that it was a nickname that his sisters first came up with, as they were the only ones who ever call him that. ** This is officially confirmed when Lucilla calls Damien by this nickname in Book 2, Chapter 10. * As of December 12, 2018, PB has not officially given confirmation on his fate (whether he's alive or dead). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Matches Category:LGBT